User talk:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385
Hi, welcome to Charmed! Thanks for your edit to the Shax page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wiccid (Talk) 19:33, 29 March 2009 Precor veneficus From where do you have this text? I can't remember seeing it. Could you show a screencap of it please? Thanks :D TheBook 11:04, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Suggestion If you changed your username you should probably redirect the old page to this one and move the content from the old talk page to this one too.2Anthony4 13:43, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Unknown page Hi, the page is known for a few years know. I'll upload the scan of the page and add the text.TheBook 10:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Here's the page: To call Blood to Blood Is there anything else to add? TheBook 10:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Black Heart There are two separate articles on the exact same demon; Haas's partner in episode 8x02, the feral demon Black Heart. One article is entitled Black Heart, the other Black Heart Demon. (If I correctly checked my history page, didn't you start both articles?) I propose we (or someone who can) merge the article entitled Black Heart Demon into the one entitled Black Heart, as I don't believe "Demon" is a part of her name, and make the necessary changes. Please sign your posts using 4 ~ ! I put everything of Black Heart Demon on the Black Heart page and redirected Black Heart Demon so that there is only one page. TheBook 09:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Phoebe's Humanity Spell Hi, I never saw that behind-the-scene's thing or read about it. Where did you? I really would like to see it :) TheBook 21:57, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Me too! That would be great if you could post that :) I loved Kira! Vanishing Spell I hate to argue with you but first I must ask you to please be respectful to me, we are both working to improve the same site...we're on the same team and I'm sure we have one thing definitely in common (our love for Charmed). Secondly, in regards to the Vanishing page, I didn't mean to come off rude when I edited your page after it had just been created 17 hours ago. I found an article I could improve and I took the chance to edit....it's nothing personal, you're contributions to the site are great! Keep up the good work. Nicknameguy 04:49, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Spells Wiccid said this the most, he really wants to keep all spells on one page although nobody wants that. I'm not saying he is the only one. TheBook 23:11, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Several things to say here Firstly, I applad your extension on the section "True Nature" in the article Pearl Russell. Very nice :) Secondly, I'd like to point out I have edited the Warlocks talk page with a new section which you should see. And lastly, why is there a sentence on the Wiccan Rede with the rest of the page being devoted to the principles of witchcraft and the Rule of Three? This is a Charmed wiki not Wiccapedia. If its not mentioend in Charmed then it doesn't really need adding. However it seems a shame to delete all that effort and so I'm moving all the info from "Wiccan Rede" to another called "Witchcraft" a more appropriate title for it all. Besides The Charmed Ones are Wiccan anyway so who gives damn. Howevr, just out of curiousity, why did you add all that stuff, a whim? was it actually mentioned (in books or show)?Wiccid 18:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Warlocks I'll break this up for you and tell you why I think the things I do: Quote- Can you clarify as to why you say Warlocks are Evil Witches? Within 178 episodes, several documentaries/featurettes and a dozen+ Charmed books Warlocks are never classified as evil witches. Firstly, Show trumps books, the latter having debateable canon at best (you might want to check Charmed Novels for more information) so you can't base your argument on those. Also, warlocks are never clearly defined from evil witches full stop. We can only define what we infer from the show. Unlike Evil Witches do you see warlocks cast spells for personal gain or possess Wiccan powers that haven't been classified as stolen from witches? The Wicked Witch, the Evil Witch, the Evil Enchantress, the Charmed Ones in the Alternate Reality, Tuatha, Robin, etc etc are always classified as Witches, not warlocks. According to your definition warlocks don't cast spells for personal gain and instead use active powers that they have stolen from witches and have no powers of their own except blinking. Greg Rowe,a warlock, casts a spell to sway his half warlock brother to the dark side and that = personal gain casting (OMG like an evil witch! -_-) The half warlock brother of greg rowe could glamour and he hadn't killed anyone. He had his own power and was still a warlock Also by your definition evil witches never kill other witches: Tuatha would have killed the Charmed Ones (good witches) if she'd managed to get the wand. Robin tried to kill all the witches in the Halliwell Manor with her warlock boyfriend. The wicked witch tried to kill The Charmed Ones. The Evil enchantress tried to kill the Charmed Ones. Hmm this definiton not looking so hot right now... Also as seen in several episodes warlocks are said not bleed, witches are; however this is contradicted even in the first episode when Jeremy, a warlock bleeds. However for several episodes they are said not bleed, Evil Witches bleed, that is how they can create potions. '' I have already explained this mistake in the talk page of warlocks ''Unlike various evil witches, have you seen a warlock successfully steal a witches power by casting his own spell rather than using a witch's book? Ultimately, on Charmed their are two distinctive differences referred to explain witches and warlocks are different species; evil witches cast spells for personal gain & kill innocents whereas warlocks kill and hunt good witches and even evil witches for the one main goal of gaining more active powers; have you seen a witch such as Tuatha or the Stillmans want to kill Good Witches? '' yes explained above, in the part about evil witches ''swap souls with good witches to gain power or eliminate magical threats or cursing them NEVER KILLING THEM, HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 Imara (an "evil witch") only swapped souls with Phoebe because she wasn't strong enough to kill her. In the end she managed to get the Charmed ones to kill Phoebe. Effectively she killed a good witch. Swapping souls was just a necessary intermediary. Face it your definition is massively flawed. Sure it looks good at first but collapses under scruitny. Now mine on the other hand holds water. Please give up Wiccid 17:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Warlocks and Mortals When you said mortals are non-magical beings; you're taking the word out of context;'mortal''' basically means subject to death, having an expiration date, living than dying after a set period of time.......Good Witches, such as Piper, Phoebe and Paige are mortal magical beings, meaning they are ultimately after they live out their life they die; as are most Evil witches, unless entombed like Tuatha, or having the gift of immortality like the Evil Witch in Happily ever after. Immortal means you are not subject to death, you never die, always existing; after renouncing humanity like or becoming a warlock you become immortal - like Bacarra, Anton or Eames, they never aged, always remaining, hence why there are spells and potions to disempower witches, they are to be used to strip an evil witch of her powers; but when it comes to warlocks, they require a vanquish or a curse to rid them of existence or destroying their immortality. Also, when referring to vampires, they are immortal, never dying, always existing.'' In Charmed there are two meanings for it. Usually the girls and other cast memebers use the term to refer to ordinary non magical humans like Victor or Dr. Williamson. Of course its traditional meaning is also "subject to death" as you said. Also, nowhere has it been stated that by "renouncing humanity" you become a warlock and immortal, please stop posting that, its wrong and an assumption hat has no back up. Some warlocks may have stolen the power of immortality, ever think of that? The only warlock that is immortal as far as we know are Familiar Warlocks. An FYI, just because you are an admin doesn't mean your opinion is correct or that its the only one that matters. Everyone is subject to their interpretations of situations, the magical beings presented on Charmed, etc. Opinions and info you provide on characters such as warlocks, P. Baxter, Russell, etc is based on speculation; other info fans provide should not be deleted just because you disagree with it. Unless you actually worked on the series, produced it, etc you don't know that any possibilties fans present are correct or incorrect Trust me, I was arguing like this long before I became an admin, the spells talk page should prove that. I don't know where you got that idea, though I love for you to explain it to me, because I never abuse my powers to win debates. Ever. I'm jst trying to do the best I can to make this a respectable, trustworthy and accurate encyclopedia or Charmed info and debating possibilities (like I'm trying to do with the warlock page) is just what we need to do that. And yes everyone is subject to their intrpretations of situations HOWEVER, soemtimes you can take multiple references in a show and use them to come up with a good, solid theory using logic. That's what I did with P. Russell and P. Bowens forenames and thats what I'm doing with the warlock page. You can also put down alternative theories in a "notes" section or something but apart from that opinions and speculation should be left out of the article unless it is an airtight case. So yeah in some cases I do know wether or not possibilities fans present are true, and I d'dn't even have to work on the show.Wiccid 15:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Screen Captures Hey, I love your screen captures and was wondering where you get them! I assume you get them straight from the DVD however they look so colorful and crisp way unlike the screen caps I grab when I watch the DVDs. So, do you use a specific program?? I'm so jealous! Thank you!!! 02:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Wiccid *Hey, don't forget to vote on Forum:Wiccid -- 21:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Sign your posts Hi there, don't forget to sign your posts (Talk:Super Speed).-2Anthony4 20:11, 9 May 2009 (UTC) List of Fonts? I was thinking of adding a list of fonts used in the Book of Shadows. Me and some friends made a list of fonts together and I think it would be great to have it on here. What do you think? TheBook 02:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) The Power of Two Soul Collector Excuse me, but just curious. How exactly do you know that the Soul Collector from season 1's "The Power of Two" portrayed by Brenda Bakke actually goes by the name Charon? Thanks in advance. PacChampion3D-17 08:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) In mythology, a woman named Charon existed who was the ferryman of Hades/Hell who carried souls of the newly deceased across the river that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. On Charmed, the woman guided Jackson Ward while at Alcatraz and told him to jump into the sheriffs dead body to transport himself across the water and free himself from the prison. At the end she then captured his soul after Prue banished him. All similar to Charon, hence why I said her name is Charon and because most of the characters on the show are based on mythological beings. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Theory Section Hello It's MarvinCromwell808 And I have a new Idea for the Charmed Wikia It is to make a section on the site for Theories, Theories of what happens in the future generations based upon the Show, Theories like "Wyatt Has children from an Avatar", and "Chris Learns of Half Elder powers such as Lightning Bolts". Think about it and talk with the other contributors please, Thank you Marvincromwell808 22:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Imaginary Fiends I'm not sure, maybe something like Vicus' minions? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 15:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe Bomber demons. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... I think they should be called something like Vicus' demons or something. I'm not even sure they should have their own article. I think they can be mentioned on Vicus' article, maybe under Turned Victims of Vicus?? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 22:05, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think they should have their own article either but what would their power be called? I mean, how to describe their weapons? BoS Info No I haven't. They remain unknown unless Brad Kern decides to post pictures of them. --TheBook 19:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) hey it's me again and i was wondering if you could please help me out with my new wiki thanks! http://supernaturalmystic.wikia.com/wiki/ Marvincromwell808 20:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Pyrokinesis I think that would be a good idea. Not all fire powers can be listed under pyrokinesis, so it definitely needs some work. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Scans I got them from a friend who was lucky enough to get them from the person who bought that 80-pages Book of Shadows from eBay in 2002 or 2003.--'TheBook' — (talk | ) 17:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Gith We created the articles for Gith and Vortex Minions when you were around and decided that it seemed most logical that he was a vortex minion. You didn't have a problem with those articles then, so why now? Because of SonOfHalliwell? Gith is a vortex minion, leave the link. --GlennVP 10:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Mega Article Can I guess what your mega article can be? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 13:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : Because you have not replied I guess I will guess. Is it about Who, When, Where and Why the Sisters were captured? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 14:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Leaving Complaints Hello. Users have contacted User:Buffymybasset, saying they are threatening to leave because you keep reverting edits. As Executive Manager I can not let this go on. If you revert something that really does not need to be reverted you will no longer be a Rollback Editor. I know you have done alot for this wikia, but at the same time you are destroying it. So as said if something gets reverted that did not need to be reverted you will no longer be able to revert edits. I love your Wounds and Injuries article. I thought by the GIF that it was how many time they got captured and held as a leverage or something like that. Happy editing, ----[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 08:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC). Wounds and Injuries/Magical Transformations Good job on those two articles .... now those are what I call awesome work!!!!--PiperHollyCharmed 12:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Phoebe's Demonic Lover Stop creating this article. It was decided that the article would be called Handsome Demon. Do not create this article again under the name "Phoebe's Demonic Lover" or "Phoebe's Demonic Suitor"! --GlennVP 01:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Comic Mortal Enemies Can you please make an edit on the Charmed Issue Mortal Enemies because it has been out for 4 days and still nothing. 14/11/10, 11:43. Janor Reverting SOH's edit for "grammar and spelling mistakes" was lame. You can always correct them without reverting the whole edit. Stop this nonsense right now and try to work with the other editors. --GlennVP 20:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why I still have to proof who I am. I already did (remember you asked me to log in as TheBook, and I did) and Khan confirmed that I'm Glenn as well. --GlennVP 20:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not that hard to enter your username in someone else's signature. As said, what led to Wiccid being banned and demoted from admin and where did TheBook get the BoS scans from? 2 simple questions.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:09, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Warnings Okay. Me and Glenn have decided to give you three more warnings. If you use those three warning you will be demoted and blocked from the wikia. You will get an alert everytime you loose one of those warnings. Good luck. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Answer: User Page Thank you for HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 concern, and is only SohOfHalliwell removing files from the Book of Shadows that I carried, and which have now, born here. I agree with you about the user pages, if they are "given" to us, so we put things in them, has to be something that does so we did, not something that someone else has done, because lets be original . And no, I was not posting the pages of the Book of Shadows, or appendages, it was only in my user page, and I even told him that. The files were not duplicated, because they are advised before loading, and even the page file. Ryan Jenkins : If it looks exactly like an image already on the wiki, it will be replaced. Yes you have rights over your user page but we (Managers) have rights to sort things out. Whether it be a user page or an article. If it is identical to a picture already on the system it will get replaced, that's it. If you don't like the rules you can leave. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 08:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC)-- :D Hello. I would like to apologise for blocking you for that day. It is just because HalliwellsAttic was gone for a while and did not understand the situation so he unblocked you. 1 month was harsh yes, so I made it 1 day so you can get SonOfHalliwell out of your system. I have also seen no arguments between you two which is very, very good. :D. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 09:25, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sins Ah, Thank-you :) I was actually thinking of doing that, Cause I was going to add more pictures of Prue in her prideful state. x] Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 09:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Summaries I was able to get the summaries back :) --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 14:49, November 21, 2010 (UTC) E-mail Check your Email. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:51, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Episode Stills Hey, where are you getting all them HQ episode stills from? Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 05:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : Charmed-Images.com. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 07:55, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Book of Shadows I added that. And SonOfHalliwell did right by adding it again. It was not mentioned on the DVD bonus features but it was mentioned in an interview. The book was not supposed to be as important as it was. It was supposed to be a spellbook like Sabrina, the teenage witch had, something that was put in the background, and was used occasionally. --GlennVP 18:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Language? Sie sind Deutsch? Sprechen Sie die Sprache?. I only know little German you see :) --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 09:24, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page and Summary Why do you not reply to me? How do you get your summary to show up? --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 18:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Pictures. Hey, are pictures showing up for you? Cause they don't seem to be doing it for me. Idk if it's like the Wiki itself and somethings wrong with my computer. x] Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) Something with the wiki. I'm having the same issue myself. Andyman14 (talk) 02:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thank-god. I thought it was something wrong with my computer, cause the appearance pictures wouldn't show up -.- Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 02:45, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Pictures are taking a long time to load and all I see are the blue question marks. I'm trying to upload pictures and a few GIF files, they each take about 10 minutes before I can click OK and add them to the article. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 02:49, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Double picture in infobox I personally think, It'll be fine for Wyatt but not for Chris. Adult Chris was shown in more episodes then Baby Chris (I think) So most people know Chris as Drew Fuller not the many infant actors that played him as a baby. Wyatt on the other hand was played by The Simmons Twins and they appeared from Season 5 to Season 8. So there more known as Wyatt, then Wes Ramsey is. If you understand that? Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 03:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply?! Why do you not reply to my messages? Is it because you dislike me? I was just wondering, how do you get your summaries to show? --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 16:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Piper's Middle Name No, actually. I haven't even heard it before. xD Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 05:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :You mean Awakened? x]. Check here Cause there screencaps of that episode and tell me if you find the sheet where it said Piper's middle name. ;D Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 05:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello :P I was just wondering why said Ccavenger instead of Scavenger on The Torn Identity article :D? --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 09:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Why do you change the colour of the Charmedones onfoboxes????Johny halliwell 21:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : He has made them a lot better. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:48, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I preffered the red infoboxes better! : Do you know if the wiki backround is gonna stay that way?That red/green colou I mean?Or is it just for the Christmas period?Johny halliwell 21:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I found this a minute ago and noticed you have the most edits on here xD Except for TheBook but he's now GlennVP so it doesnt count. xD It's here I'm 6th tho, ahaha x) Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 13:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : I am 3rd, well 2nd. About the christmas look yes it is just for the Christmas Theme. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Priscillas infobox Priscillas previous infobox stated clearly that she either had Molecular Deceleration OR Molecular Immobilization.I think the note "possibly" should be erased!Johny halliwell 10:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think it would be far more accurate to write Molecular Immobilization or Molecular Deceleration in Priscillas new infobox.As it was before,in the old infobox.Please take the thing Im saying into consideration.Johny halliwell 10:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Hello HalliwellManor is on a temporary leave. Dont leave him messages. Talk to me, you know, the Main Manager of this site. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 11:54, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Apologise Hello. I would like to apologise. GlennVP and SonOfHalliwell have the same IP address. But what I think is Glenn (TheBook) is SonOfHalliwell not the other way around. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 11:24, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Demon Colours Hello. Encase you did not know demon infobox colours are black. I changed this to the colour what it is meant to be :). --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 16:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) =( I am sorry about your Mom. When you come back (if you come back) I will catch you up =D --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 10:18, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Halliwell Manor Yeah it was me, and it's alright. x) Your photo was better was better then mine and I just noticed the roof was cut off. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:36, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Twerdette Well I am glad you asked. About a year ago I was a complete Twilight fan so I looked at so many videos that I found one where they came up with a name for Twilight nerds(fans)which was...Twerd, so then I thought of the word Dud''ette'', combind the two so that it is obvious that I am a girl, and obvious I like Twilight, so I came up with Twerdette. But now I am only a minor Twerd ''fan, that I hardly remember, but I like it and its sorta my trade mark now. GIFS I'm not sure actually, it doesn't work for me either. -.- HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 09:04, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Teddy bear Why did you remove the picture who I posted on Wyatt's page? Alexander (talk this way) 13:09, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Piper's Gallery Now, don't get mad at me cause of this, But I reverted some of your photos back to Andyman14's ones. Only cause the ones you uploaded weren't named like the rest, it should be named like 8x01-Piper but yours were 8x01_Piper. It's not a underscore. x) if you wanna replace the again when uploading just save your new photo over the previous one, for example if you were doing Sense and Sense Ability of Piper. You just gotta find the original 5x20-Piper and just upload a new version over it, It should say "Upload a new Version" on the photo . Also, you don't need to have two of three photos from one episode, just one photo for each episode. So yeah, don't get mad at me, I just thought I'd tell you. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 02:50, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Blocking Johnny Halliwell You must start a vote before blocking a user. I understand you not making a vote if someone vandalises, but just because of one "suspicion". Next time, start a vote. I am disappointed (look). --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 20:38, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I really don't think there should be a vote for blocking people. It's kind of useless, cause if the vote goes to not blocking the person, the person could just keep making useless edits and vandalizes things. I think that rule should be taken down. Although if a user has over 1000+ or 2000+ edits, then I think a vote should be taken. Not User's under 1000 edits. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 03:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) : Got ya'. :D. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 12:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Pictures They're normal for me. Shanebeckam 03:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Portrayals I really don't think it's needed as-well. But things like their past lifes should stay there. Cause they played for nearly a whole episode. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 03:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Sannse Hello. I am not Allyxx or RusselHallwell or UTRU I created my account on my personal computer and no one else goes on there. I do know Allyxx though, I know her personally. So I do not understand why are IP addresses match. SECONDLY! Hello PiperHollyCharmed =) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 15:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Email Go to it and read the email is sent you :) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 17:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : Please. __--Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ __ Double Accounts Okay, Yeah my other user is "Youvebeencharmed". I actually did stat on my user page that I had another account and went on it like twice, then I made "HalliwellsAttic" and being honest, I did vote for myself only cause I thought I didn't have a chance of winning so I did that -.- I know I shouldn't of done it and all but I had alot of great Idea's for this wiki and I thought people would only listen to me if I was an Admin or Manager -.- Do you want me to demote myself or something? Actually no, I'm not going to demote myself cause your doing the same thing, I emailed Wiki, Cause people have been saying your PiperHollyCharmed and they just replied to me.. PiperHollyCharmed and HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 appear to be the same person. Kind regards, Angela -- Angela Beesley Wikia.com, co-founder HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 05:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : HalliwellsAttic do not demote yourself, you are a great value to the wiki and I am not going to let you go that easily. HalliwellManor is just picking on us! I don't know who Allyxx or RusselHalliwell or who UYRT is! I don't mind if you used another account to make yourself Manager because you are nice person who done it for the wiki. I did not vote for myself on another user, although I had the urge to. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 09:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Prison Break This is the link to the Prison Break Wikia. I have to do everything on my own. But I do it slowly :), but more people come since I am bureaucrat. You're really welcome :) Prison Break is a great show, bad it's over.--Station7 20:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I apoloise. Take it or reject it I don't care, I just want to make it up to. What can I do? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 20:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin Yes you are :). Sorry again, have a good christmas Brian and I hope you Mom gets better :) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 09:09, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Balthazar Getty Hey I really like the infobox on his page :)) 11:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Nice Suggestion May I suggest you move all your old messages to Archives? --Happy New Year: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 13:25, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Staff Wiki Staff want me to unblock Glenn and get you two to talk nicely. OK, please, peace and harmony is what we need =) --Happy New Year: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 14:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm willing to talk peacefully, like two adults, I'm hoping you will too HalliwellManor. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 15:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :: That is a very good start -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 15:12, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Help hy! sorry but can ask you a little help please? i want to put Joe Lyons from The painted world in the Buckland Auction House category but i don't know why, i can't. Can you try it please? thanks!﻿ ﻿ Categories My gosh your working hard, I think everyone should thank you for being so hard working. Including me, '''Thank you'. :Thanks for the acknowledgment. I'm just sitting in the hospital waiting room waiting to visit my mom. Between visits and when I'm not sleeping, I just edit to keep myself busy.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 02:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Awesome : :Well not awesome really, but good that your doing all of that. :: Yeah well done HalliwellManor. -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 12:29, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Phoebe's love interests no but the category is related to her. She's not one of her premonitions but the category was put on her page. The category love interests should be in her page because it's easier to see her love life i think. Admin-Rollback I'm sorry, I really wished we could have both been Administrators, I'm sorry. 5,000 Edits!! Ah, thank-you. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) No problem i accept without problems your apologies, myself i make a lot of stupid things sometimes like removing something i didn't want to remove... so no problem, it's just that in the moment i didn't understand what happened. Sorry for you being blocked. Chloefan03 10:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : It is my fault Chloe. I should not rush into blocking people. I thought it was just best for the wiki. Clearly not, I apologise Brian, hope you can accept? -- Guardian / Khan - (talk) - ( ) 14:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin Status Thats Awesome. Slider I had actually gotten so frustrated with it I just deleted it, but I can probably work on it tomorrowfamily wants me to play cards-yuck(laugh) Thank you very much. Hello Well, I don't think I can fin a fitting title, but that doesn't mind to much. That "Duh" you write can mean a lot of things, but I will not say my guess for it because I don't want troubles or fights, I hate them. But, understand me, if I read Prue's attacks, I will obviously think that someone spammed the article (most commonly non registered users), and that title can lead newly fans to think that Prue was attacking. I just want the best for this wiki, as well as all of the staff of it, so please the next time I undo/re-write something that you did or know the real meaning, just explain it to me, and avoid Duhs or anything that can be considered rude or else. And again, I don't want trouble, that's why I write this, I hope you don't take anything bad. --Dyego Simpson 00:16, December 31, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki? Why have you created a new wiki? There is already a drama free wiki here. I don't mind you creating another one, I am just wondering, why? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 14:45, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : Hello? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Photos I somehow knew you'd be the first to contact me about them -.- I actually meat to avoid any future fights. I notice a lot of people are changing them everyday. So It's just a precaution and + the Season 8 photo shoots, look more professional on the page then edited screen caps. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 02:33, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but most likely users won't like the photos up for voting and will asked for it to be changed. It's going to stay as Season 8 Photo shoots, cause it was the last season. People can however change it to the other Two photo shoot's from Season 8 but that's all. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 04:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Not to be pushing around... Click here. Alexander 20:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Patience Baxter Ages and ages ago, you said that you came across Baxter's first name (Patience) in the Warren Witches bookTalk:Patience Baxter#Protection.. Could you please tell me the exact page or chapter that this was mentioned? Thank you. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 23:02, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Please respond as soon as possible. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 14:18, January 1, 2011 (UTC) GaGa You really like Lady GaGa don't you? x) And yeah, It's fine. It's not showing much anyways. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk page) (sandbox) ) 06:13, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : I like her to (sorry to butt in :/). I love all of her songs, especially "Bad Romance and Pokerface" =D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:14, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Yeah, I noticed that before but if you move the photos over to the right. It then covers up the d on Charmed, So it just says Charme. xD Tbqh, I didn't even want the slider gallery on the main page it takes up alot of space -.- and it's basically duplicates of images in the "of the month" stuff -.- HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Baxter Please respond to my question above. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 14:56, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :As you have failed to respond, I am dismissing your claim as evidence to Baxter's first name. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Capital Letters Hey, I have noticed that you get angry with the Capital Letters too. Butterfly the rabbit creates the pages without Capitals and it gets quite annoying. Sorry, I tried to explain but he does not listen :'( --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:05, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Because with capital letters, you have to do this: Victor Bennett's apartment in articles, and it wastes time. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:11, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :If you name the article "Victor Bennet's apartment", then rename it "Victor Bennet's Apartment" with a redirect, then you only have to write Victor Bennet's apartment -shanebeckam ::I know, but I think it's lazy to use redirects. ~~~~ ::: You wont have to do that Victor Bennets' apartment. So what if you do have to. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry, I don't understand. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I mean, just have capital letters in the articles as well because it is the title of the article so it should be capitals in an article and on the heading of the article. That is final. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:38, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::But that's not right. You don't say; I was talking to Khan's Friend, do you? No, you don't. Anyway, I've finished the Russell draft. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: OK we will just move this pages if you carry on. Very good, post it onto her article. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::The page is locked. I don't remember it being so, but it is. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: Unlocked now. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:50, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ??? When you have the time, could you please tell me exactly where in The Warren Witches that you came across the name Patience? Thank you. Also, could you stop reversing my edits? It's getting to be a bit of a nuisance. Thank you. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, after you've told me that, could you please change the P. Bowen page back to how I put it? You've made it completely disorganized and all-over-the-shop. Very unprofessional and an eyesore. Thanks! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Found Wiki I found your Wiki. It is amazing! Why did you create it again? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Kára The page is really cool, but fact is, that here name is actually Kára, with an accent on the first a. 10, 000 Edits Congratulations on your 10000 edits xD I'm currently trying to reach 6000 at the moment. But I've been too busy with my Cole and Phoebe article. x) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 04:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : Yes! Congratulations! --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 13:34, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Congrats!!! : :With all the work you're doing, you deserve BIGS congrats! Chloefan03 23:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Email Check it please =) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Evil Enchantress The page looks ridiculous now. Images all on one side is just plain awful, and "Biography" followed by subsections is much more professional than the sloppiness, amateur-work now on it. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Images Please categorize your images. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 22:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Enchantress box # You should seperate conjuring the elements to pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, etc., as I did when I wrote it # You should have potion making, scrying and spell casting on seperate lines with bullet points, as I did when I wrote it # We don't know that she is related to Paige, so that should not be there, as it was when I wrote it # A link to her castle should be included, which I was going to add before you locked it :: -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 11:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Baxter once again Since you've locked the page so it contains less information, is unorganized and incorrect, please add the following template the bottom of the article. While you are at it, all infoboxes are supposed to be on seperate pages. I trust you can do that? Also, there is, apparently, a policy that infobox images are meant to be promos over screenshots, so use this image. I would've done this myself, but now it's down to you. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Russell Please see Talk:Pearl Russell#Problems for just a few problems on the Russell page. They weren't in my version, but I'm sure you can simply fix them, as you are the only oother admin online right now. Happy editing! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Also see Talk:Priscilla Baxter#Pictures for many problems on that page. Thanks! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Also Also see Charmed Wiki Community Policy#Rules for Managers and Admins. I see you have broken a rule several times. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC)